


Ночной гость

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Romance, Warm, and then Miles shows up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: ...в такие моменты они действительно могли забыться, напрочь отключившись от окружающего мира и погрузившись в окутывающие их уютным коконом эмоции...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для ФБ 2014.
> 
> Бета - Duches

Это было так легко и просто — улыбка, прикосновение, шёпотом высказанное предложение уединиться, и в тёмных коридорах было так пустынно, но ему всё равно казалось, что их вот-вот могут застукать. И он не хотел, чтобы Гарак продолжал, но тот его не слушал, он был занят тем, что как можно плотнее прижимался к горячему телу Джулиана, тем, что грелся о него, ласкал его, распалял ещё больше, заставлял забыться в ритмично накатывающих волнах удовольствия…

Удовольствия мягкого и шелковистого, никак не похожего на животную страсть, которой они сгорали в первый месяц после того, как их отношения вышли на качественно иной виток, а границы личного пространства размылись окончательно. Всё происходило так остро, вначале им казалось, что они плавятся и сливаются воедино, настолько было жарко, но сейчас всё было по-другому — мягко и неторопливо, они наслаждались пробегающими секундами, они знали все слабые места друг друга, и не были изголодавшимися по ласке, о нет, сейчас это была нежность, от которой в груди что-то трепетало, сжималось и распирало одновременно.

По ироничному и самоуверенному поведению Гарака сложно было понять, что он способен на столь открытые проявления чувств, но Джулиан не уставал узнавать о любовнике что-нибудь новое — каждый день новый факт или зацепка, ведущая к следующим вопросам… ах, да, ещё Гарак не любил, когда его доктор в такие моменты отвлекался, нет, он предпочитал наслаждаться нераздельным его вниманием, купаться в его тёплых лучах, прямо как настоящая ящерица на полуденном солнце. И это сравнение Гараку тоже не нравилось, но когда его ладонь ловко забиралась Джулиану в брюки, мысли доктора быстро переключало на совершенно иной лад, и теперь его волновало лишь услышат их или нет, успеют они или нет до того, как этими коридорами пройдёт следующий патруль охраны…

Должны успеть, иначе их будет ждать несколько довольно неловких часов в одной комнате вместе с Одо, а этого никто из них не хотел. Они бы предпочли держать перевёртыша как можно дальше от своих амурных дел, ведь и сами прекрасно справлялись, более чем. В такие моменты им действительно никто не был нужен, в такие моменты они действительно могли забыться, напрочь отключившись от окружающего мира и погрузившись в окутывающие их уютным коконом эмоции, и языки скользили в парном танце друг с другом, не воюя и не доказывая превосходство, просто наслаждаясь обществом, текстурой, вкусом, запахом, ладони бездумно бродили по телу партнёра, гладили, сжимали, ласкали, невесомо и еле ощутимо или крепко, с нажимом, и, казалось, сердце у них тоже было одно на двоих, оно колотилось быстро, где-то между их грудных клеток, крепко прижатых друг к другу в попытке стать единым целым… 

Но они были простыми гуманоидами, сливаться не умели, потому им приходилось довольствоваться этим — ласковыми пальцами, горячими ладонями, жаркими поцелуями, от которых спирало дыхание и кружилась голова, и хотелось только расплавиться и навсегда остаться в этом блаженном состоянии.

Каким-то чудом им всё же удалось преодолеть последние несколько футов до каюты Джулиана, и даже со второй попытки правильно ввести код, но дальше гостиной они не смогли уйти, так и завалились на первый подвернувшийся диван, охая и смеясь от резкой смены положения. Гарак принялся медленно и мучительно избавлять любовника от одежды, вместе с нею лишая его и связных мыслей. Они были в каюте — в безопасности, и никто не мог их прервать, никто им не помешает предаваться наслаждению столько, сколько они сами захотят…

Шипение открываемой двери стало неожиданностью, и смутно знакомый голос «Эй, Джулиан, я тут подумал… ГОСПОДИ ХРЕНО-кхе-кхе… боооже!!», от которого их с Гараком как током ударило и отшвырнуло друг от друга, и было отчётливо видно, что кардассианцу очень, очень не понравилось прибытие Майлза, который прервал их таким грубым образом.


End file.
